


Worst & Best

by EthernalDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Rush Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin, benda inilah yang menjadi lucky item terburuk Midorima sepanjang hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst & Best

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menggelayut pada tubuh pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Shin-chan."

"Ada apa, Takao? Tidurlah, aku masih sibuk."

"Itu apa?"

Jemari Takao menunjuk sebuah paper bag coklat di atas meja kerja.

"Lucky item nanodayo."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Takao berjalan santai menghampiri paper bag itu tapi Midorima bergerak lebih cepat.

"Eh, kenapa kau mengambilnya? Aku ingin lihat, Shin-chan."

"Jangan—nanti keberuntungannya berkurang nanodayo."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Bilang saja isinya apa."

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah, tidur saja sana."

Takao melangkah menuju kamar dengan bibir mengerucut.

Ilusi atau bukan, Takao sempat melihat wajah sang seme menampilkan ekspresi malu luarbiasa. Apa sih isi paper bag itu?

.

.

Worst & Best © Eternal Dream Chowz

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing: Midorima S. x Takao K.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warning: Rush Plot, Out Of Character, One Shot, Alternate Universe, something imposibble become possible here. ^^v

.

SPECIAL FOR DIARA FATHMA ZACKIVANIA a.k.a ORZZ

a/n: Maaf, bukan ngemaksud ngedahuluin yang lain daripada nuntasin request Diara, hanya saja aku ngeblank mau bikin apa tentang MidoTaka. Untungnya WB-nya udah mulai gak kerasa, ampuni diriku TTATT.

.

.

"Mungkin, benda inilah yang menjadi lucky item terburuk Midorima sepanjang hidupnya."

.

.

Takao meraba-raba bagian kasur yang sudah kosong namun masih meninggalkan bekas kehangatan.

"Shin-chan?"

Sepi, tidak ada yang menjawab. Takao mendengus kesal.

Cih, tumben sang seme, Midorima Shintarou, sudah pergi duluan tanpa sarapan atau sekadar mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku pergi dulu,' padanya. Mungkin ada rapat dadakan atau apalah. Tak ambil pusing, Takao bangkit dari ranjangnya yang hangat, ia juga mesti pergi bekerja. Kalau Midorima bekerja sebagai dokter, Takao memilih profesi sebagai part timer di game center, dengan alasan profesi itu terasa lebih bebas.

Takao memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, memakan sarapan instan berupa sereal lalu mengambil ponsel di meja, masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam sebelum pergi ke game center.

"Hah, bosan! Aku pergi lebih cepat saja hari ini."

Takao mulai merasa bosan setelah berdiam diri selama lima menit. Langkahnya kembali terdengar menyusuri jalan menuju pintu depan. Sepatu dan kaos kaki dipakai dengan cepat. Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi dengan suara kuncian 'klik'. Takao Kazunari siap bekerja!

Tapi wajah kesal setengah matilah yang kini ditunjukkan Takao kala melihat pemberitahuan yang ditempel di depan pintu.

Fighting Action Game Center

TUTUP selama 3 HARI!

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

p.s. Takao, kalau sudah lihat pemberitahuan ini pulang saja lalu bergelung di dalam rumahmu selama tiga hari.

Dasar pemilik semena-mena! Mentang-mentang Takao hanya part timer lalu tidak ada pemberitahuan lebih resmi selain sticky notes kecil yang disematkan di bawah pemberitahuan?! Apa pula maksudnya bergelung di dalam rumah selama tiga hari, apa mereka pikir Takao itu beruang musim salju yang hobi hibernasi?!

"Dasar menyebalkan!" rutuk Takao sambil menendang batu yang berserakan di jalan. Sekarang ia tak tahu mesti ke mana, tepatnya ia hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah.

"Ah, Takao-kun, sedang apa di sini?"

Suara feminin itu membuat Takao menoleh. Ada Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko di sana, mereka adalah rekan kerja Midorima di Rumah Sakit Seirin yang ada di tengah kota.

"Ah, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Momoi-san dan Riko-san sedang apa?"

Jalan-jalan bualanmu, Takao, lebih tepatnya diusir dari tempat kerja. Dengan pemberitahuan sticky notes, ingat itu.

Momoi balas tersenyum simpul. Ia menunjukkan kantung kertas berlabel Coffee Bucks dan DonDon Doughnut.

"Sedang sarapan. Tadi pagi ada operasi dan kami belum sempat makan karena kondisi darurat, aku rasa Midorin juga begitu."

"Ah, iya. Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Kali ini Aida Riko angkat bicara, "Mampir saja, Takao-kun. Kami sedang tidak sibuk kok."

Takao memandang keduanya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Boleh kok."

Di perjalanan, Momoi menyeletuk dengan raut wajah tidak biasa.

"Aku ingin tanya, Takao-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Midorin semalam atau tadi pagi?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hum, tadi pagi dia sangat aneh."

Takao mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aneh?"

"Iya, dia menolak saat kami akan membawakan jaket yang terus menerus dipakainya saat akan memulai operasi darurat tadi. Dia malah mengikatkannya di pinggang, Riko-san sampai mengamuk tadi. Untung saja tidak ada masalah apa-apa."

Takao hampir menganga dengan tidak elit. Mana bukti keprofesionalanmu, Shin-chan?!

"Lalu saat sudah selesai, dia tidak mengizinkan kami masuk ke ruangannya, dia menguncinya dari dalam sampai kepala perawat kebingungan setengah mati pada kondisi Midorima-kun di dalam," ujar Riko sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh."

Takao meyakinkan kedua gadis itu dengan senyum tipis.

Kalau mereka bilang ada hal yang aneh, satu-satunya adalah paper bag!

Setelah perjalanan selama sembilan menit, Takao memutuskan untuk mengantar paket sarapan Midorima. Dengan pemikiran-pemikiran dalam otaknya yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa, Takao mengetuk pintu berlabel 'Midorima Shintarou' sebanyak tiga kali.

Tok, tok, tok

"Siapa?"

Takao terbatuk-batuk sedikit sebelum mengubah suaranya agar kedengaran berbeda.

"Mengantarkan sarapan, Dokter."

"Oh, baiklah."

Seperti yang dikatakan, Riko san Momoi, pintu dikunci dari dalam. Terdengar bunyi kunci sebelum pintu bergeser ke dalam.

"T-takao?!"

"Pagi, Shin-chan!" Takao malah menyengir melihat wajah Midorima yang agak memucat.

"Kenapa kau di sini nanodayo?!"

"Mengantar sarapan kan? Kenapa kau takut sekali? Tadi aku bertemu Momoi-san dan Riko-san di tengah jalan, lalu mereka mengajakku ke sini"

Wajah Midorima makin pucat saja. Ia merutuk dalam hati pada kedua gadis yang telah mengajak sang kekasih ke sini tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang?"

Midorima hanya diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku dengar sesuatu dari mereka. Soal 'ada apa dengan isi jaket Midorima Shintarou', mau menjelaskan?"

Takao menunjuk jaket yang masih dipakai Midorima sambil menyeringai ringan.

Sial! To the point!

Midorima langsung melindungi isi kantong jaketnya dengan kedua tangan, sempurna, ketahuan sudah. Takao akan masuk kalau saja Midorima dengan buru-buru mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong dan berusaha mendorong pintu agar tertutup.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang.

Takao terlanjur terbelalak melihat isi kantong Midorima yang ikut terjatuh saat ia mengeluarkan tangan dari kantong.

Midorima terdiam. Wajahnya seputih salju sekarang. Tak ada lagi guna mempertahankan apa pun. Takao masuk, wajahnya menampilkan senyuman terpaksa, tangannya menggapai apa yang terjatuh.

"Berminat untuk menjelaskan kenapa sebuah bra wanita ada di dalam kantung jaketmu, Shin-chan?"

.

.

.

.

Oke, apa yang menjadi permasalahan adalah sebuah bra cup C yang jatuh dari kantong Midorima Shintarou dan sekarang berada di tangan Kazunari Takao.

Midorima gelagapan setengah mati sebelum menutup pintu dengan debaman kuat.

"Jangan keras-keras nanodayo!"

"Hei, aku yang berhak marah di sini! Dasar hentai Shin-chan!"

"Bukan begitu! Sudah kubilang, kecilkan volume suaramu!"

"Memangnya kenapa, hah? Takut karena ketahuan selingkuh?"

"Sudah aku bilang bukan!"

"Dasar hentai pembohong!"

Midorima menepuk kepalanya. Masalahnya akan makin ruwet kalau tidak ada yang mengalah. Apalagi kalau melihat wajah Takao yang menahan amarah.

"Sudah, aku akan jelaskan."

"Cih, pembohong."

Aduh, betapa keras kepalanya dirimu, Takao.

Midorima mengambil ponselnya, membuka situs Oha-Asa yang menjadi situs wajibnya.

[Cancer

Lucky Item: Pakaian dalam wanita (^.^)v]

Takao ingin mengantukkan kepalanya pada apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Amarahnya remuk redam berganti rasa kesal luarbiasa.

"Kau masih mempercayai hal itu?!"

"Tentu saja nanodayo! Harian Oha-Asa adalah pegangan yang membuatku sukses sampai sekarang."

Dan juga idiot sampai sekarang.

"Jadi ini isi paper bag semalam? Lucky item apa, sialan."

Takao meremas celananya sampai kusut.

"Hei, jangan mencela kekuatan lucky item nanodayo."

"Itu ramalan lucky item terburuk yang pernah aku lihat! Aku tidak peduli, mau pulang saja."

Midorima terkekeh pelan sebelum berbicara, "Tapi Takao—"

"Apalagi?"

"Kau adalah lucky item terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."

Pintu berdebam kuat dengan Takao di luar pintu yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Sialan."

Pesona Midorima Shintarou selalu berhasil menundukkan Takao bukan?

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N: Oh. My. God! Aduh, enggak tahu kenapa tetiba dapat ide kayak gini. TAT Kalau aneh maaf. Mana ini singkat banget lagi, padahal Diara bikinin aku yang panjang, maaf. Kalau ada banyak kekurangan juga tolong diberitahu. Ini fanfic MidoTaka pertama jadi kalau agak enggak dapet feelnya bilang aja. TAT

.

.

Mind

To

RnR

?

Salam,

Ether-chan


End file.
